Where I Belong, Who I Belong With
by DeathRavenLove
Summary: Thanksgiving and no one to spend it with. But maybe Roxas's previous wish will be granted with the appearance of a red-head. Cute, but no pairings.


**A/N: Alright, sorry I've only been posting up oneshots but… No excuses, lol! Just… I can't even say sorry anymore, because as sorry as I am, it's not gonna stop. I'm a lazy bum that deserves to be yelled at… Ah well, that's probably what I need… **

**Anyways, enjoy this Thanksgiving ficlet. It's somewhat of a sequel of my previous Thanksgiving fic, 'cept this one is much better. I really hate my last one… You don't even need to read the last one. Just read this one and forget about that one…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

_I'm thankful that I am finally back where I belong._

_I am not thankful for being unable to spend my Thanksgiving with him._

--

_I'm one of the lucky ones…_

"C'mon Roxas!" Haven **(1)** called out as she ran along the alleyways of Twilight Town. Beside her was her boyfriend, Jecht **(1)**.

"Yea, hurry up Roxas!" Jecht called out. "You're gonna have to pay for ice cream!"

_I have my memories from my past life… Well, a few of them. They come back every once in a while, but I do remember them._

"Hey, that's no fair!" Roxas exclaimed with a laugh. "No double-teams!"

_Haven is Hayner's little sister, but Hayner and Seifer are like parents to her. I know… They finally got together._

"Sorry Roxas!" Haven barked out with a laugh. "Look's like you're paying!"

"See you at the tower with the ice cream!" Jecht yelled out as the two disappeared beyond the alleyway. Roxas put his hands on his knees and started breathing harshly as he watched his two friends leave together.

_Jecht is Pence and Olette's son, but unlike them, he's more assertive. Must be a recessive gene…_

Roxas sighed, as he walked on over to Market Street. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 300 munny. As he walked over to the ice cream stand, he handed over the munny to the nice old lady. She gave him three bars of ice cream in return. 'There's not a lot of people out today,' Roxas thought to himself, as he ambled back to Station Heights. 'That's right. It's Thanksgiving.'

"Thanks Roxas!" Haven said, as she accepted the ice cream bar given to her. Jecht nodded in thanks and took his as well. The trio sat over the station, idly eating their ice cream.

'Just like we always used to do…' Roxas thought to himself. He found it ironic that even in his next life, he was still stuck in the same town, eating the same ice cream. The only difference was that he was his own person now. The trio ate in silence, thinking about their own things until a jolt from the clock tower bell alerted them of how late it really was.

"Crap, gotta get home," Haven cried out.

"Yea, the only reason the adults chased us out was so that they could prepare for dinner," Jecht told his girlfriend. They both suddenly realized something important. They turned to their best friend, who was still sitting down, staring into space. Roxas's ice cream was already dripping. Suddenly, he didn't feel much like eating ice cream. "Uhm, you're welcome to join us Roxas," Jecht said.

"Yea, Dad and Pop won't mind!" Haven said, trying to convince him.

"No thanks guys…" Roxas said, his face looking as forlorn as ever. "I… wouldn't want to intrude on your family time…" Jecht and Haven shared a look. If Roxas didn't go with them, then he would be spending Thanksgiving alone… again…

But Roxas was resolute in his choice. He resisted both Jecht and Haven, and in the end, all they could do was leave with a parting hug. Roxas sat outside for a little longer. The sun seemed to be even lower, signifying that it would soon sink completely. Roxas got up to return to his apartment, but he noticed something. His ice cream stick had something written on it, and upon closer inspection, it read out "Winner."

"…" Roxas looked at the stick before walking back towards Market Street. If he was going to cash it in for an extra bar, then he might as well do it now. Roxas proceeded towards Market Street, but he stopped as he eyed the ice cream stand. It was vacant…

Roxas sighed as he turned around to head back home, when he bumped into the chest of a stranger. "Whoa, hey!" the stranger called out, as he shot his hands out to keep Roxas from falling over. When Roxas was steadied, he looked up into emerald eyes.

"Axel…" Roxas mumbled out on impulse.

"Hmm?" the stranger mumbled. "What are you talking about?"

"Uhh, nothing," Roxas said, shifting his gaze to the floor. He didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing.

"Well, okay," the green-eyed man said. He spotted the popsicle stick that Roxas gripped in his hand. "So you're a winner, eh?" he said. "You can exchange that for another bar you know."

"I know," Roxas said dismally, his eyes still on the ground. "Uhm… Excuse me…"

"You're not going to cash it in?" the man asked puzzled.

"No one's there," Roxas said, gesturing back to the empty ice cream stand.

"Oh, sorry," the man said. "Just went somewhere else for a smoke. But I'll take the stick if you want another bar."

Roxas looked up at the man. Spiky red hair and piercing green eyes with tattoos under both of them. "Uhm, thanks... What's your name?"

The man walked behind the ice cream stand and reached into the cooling bin. He pulled out a light blue bar and handed it to Roxas. "Name's Lea," he said. "You?"

"…Roxas," Roxas responded.

"Have we met Roxas?" Lea asked, looking hard at Roxas's face.

Roxas blushed at Lea's intensive gaze and looked back down. "…No… We have not met before…"

"Oh…" Lea mumbled out. "Ha ha… Ah well…" Suddenly, a toll from the clock tower bell alerted them of what time it was. "Sweet! My shift is over!"

"Mmm…" Roxas mumbled as he tore the wrapping around the bar. He bit into the ice cream, and as he did, he felt something wet slide down his cheeks.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Lea asked concern on his face.

"I'm just thankful…" Roxas said with a smile, despite the tears. He looked up at Lea. "Happy Thanksgiving Lea…"

"Uh, yeah… Happy Thanksgiving kid," Lea said. As Lea proceeded to walk away, he felt something pull at his heart. He turned back to see Roxas gloomily eating his sea-salt ice cream. Lea groaned to himself. "Hey, Roxas," he called out. Roxas turned to look at him, tears still streaming down his face. "Wanna… Wanna have Thanksgiving dinner with me? I know I don't got much food and all, but it's better than nothing right? And I mean like, you seem all sad and stuff, so it makes me feel bad that I'm just leaving you here with ice cream an-"

"I'd love to," Roxas said, interrupting Lea before he started to ramble. Roxas walked on up to Lea and smiled up at him. Lea smiled back down at him. "Thank you Lea… I'm thankful that I have someone to spend today with."

"Yea," Lea said. "Me too…"

* * *

**1. Both of these characters come from the fic "Better Broken" by "Ellipsis the Great." Haven is really Hayner's sister in that one, although I made up Jecht's relationship to Olette and Pence. Anyways, just throwing it out that these two characters aren't mine, and some subliminal advertising for Ellipsis the Great! Read her fics!**

**A/N: Ugh… Actually, I don't like this one much either… Oh well, there's always next year! Until Christmas! ('Cuz that's probably when I'll next update. I love holidays :3)**


End file.
